


To; Vicki

by Neptunium134



Category: Actor RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Spud - Freeform, Texting, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, stupid, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Aka the text fic no-one asked forAka aka my (very late) birthday fic





	1. WTF is Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> Name backgrounds:
> 
> Pink- Yes I am in this
> 
> Vicki- Yes I dragged her into this
> 
> Captain Bromerica- according to AU, Chirs Evans is my brother and plays Captain America. He married Vicki.
> 
> Cinnamon Stroll- You all know the story now. (Married me, why?)

_Pink has added Vicki, Captain Bromerica and Cinnamon Stroll to the chat._

**Captain Bromerica** : Wtf is this?

 **Vicki:** LANGUAGE!

 **Captain Bromerica:** Niamh, what have you done?

 **Pink:** It's a chat for the two best couples in the world!

 **Captain Bromerica:** You are so weird

 **Vicki:** Hey I think Lance is on! Hey Lance!

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** I've just turned my phone on and this is what I see

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Wtf Niamh?

 **Captain Bromerica:** Good to know we're on the same level, Stroll.

 **Pink:** You were always on the same level, Bro.

 **Captain Bromerica:** No-one's on the same level as you.

 **Pink:** Are we gonna have a problem?

 **Pink:** You got a bone to pick?

 **Pink:** You’ve come so far

 **Pink:** Why now are you pulling on my DICK?

 **Pink:** I’d normally slap your face off

 **Pink:** And everyone here could watch

 **Pink:** But I’m feeling nice

 **Pink:** Here’s so advice

 **Pink:** LISTEN UP BIOTCH-

 **Vicki:** THAT’S MY PART

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Welp, fun as this is, Claire’s calling me for a PR conference. See ya.

 **Captain Bromerica:** YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME WITH THESE WEIRDOS, STROLL!

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** :D

 **Pink:** EYYYYYYYY

 **Vicki:** Isn't it midnight in Canada?

 **Pink:** WTF IS SLEEP???

 **Vicki:** HELL YEAH!

 **Captain Bromerica** : I'm leaving.

 **Pink:** Awwww, bro.

 **Pink:** Welp, this is boring.

 **Vicki:** Yeah. Talk tomorrow?

 **Pink:** Yeah. See ya.


	2. BEEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-one wanted more of this
> 
>  
> 
> SO HERE IS PART 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the video I'm talking about in this chat
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLF9OM9b_4E
> 
> It's really funny, check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, married beef is best beef.

**Vicki:** WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD FINISHED SHOOTING SCENES FOR THE MCU?

******Captain Bromerica:** Ummmm…

******Pink:** GUYS. I JUST FOUND THE BEST VIDEO ON YOUTUBE!

**Pink:** WAIT

**Pink:** IS THERE MARRIED BEEF GOING ON?

**Pink:** LANCE GET YOUR LAZY ARSE ON! THERE’S BEEF!

**Vicki:** DON’T U FUCKIN DARE STROLL-

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Yo

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Wait, shit

**Pink:** YO YO YO YO! WHAT TIME IS IT?

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Showtime

**Cinnamon Stroll:** What was it you wanted me for?

**Pink:** BEEF

**Captain Bromerica:** I finished shooting my scenes for the MCU yesterday and Vic’s freaking out cuz I didn’t tell her before the press

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Dude

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Why

**Captain Bromerica:** I didn’t think of it!

**Captain Bromerica:** Do you tell Niamh everything?

**Pink:** He has to :)

**Cinnamon Stroll:** She threatened to replace me with Fernando if I didn’t tell her my result before she saw it on TV

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Apart from Suzuka. That’s on at like, 6 in the morning.

**Pink:** STILL COUNTS! I AM UP AT 6!

**Vicki:** She doesn’t sleep

**Pink:** NEVER! MUHAHAHAHA!

**Captain Bromerica:** CALM-

**Pink:** No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a Formula 1 Heathers?
> 
> Cuz I'm currently in the process of writing it, so you may get F1 Heathers, whether you want it or not.


	3. SCIENCE BABIES!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Vicki I'm a "legend" so here ya go.
> 
> Also, "SCIENCE BABIES" IS a thing Vicki was screaming at me today, and these are legitimate responses from me.

**Pink:** DON’T YOU DARE

**Vicki:** SCIENCE BABIES!

**Pink:** I FUCKING HATE YOU

**Captain Bromerica:** wHAT?

**Pink:** Don’t ask

**Vicki:** OK, OK

**Pink:** NO

**Vicki:** WOULDN’T NIAMH AND PETER PARKER BE A CUTE COUPLE?

**Vicki:** THEY’D BE LIKE “YAY SCIENCE!”

**Vicki:** AND THEIR KIDS WOULD BE SCIENCE BABIES

**Vicki:** AND THEIR BEDTIME SONG WOULD BE THE PERIODIC TABLE SONG

**Pink:** GODDAMNIT VICKI-

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Why is it whenever I come on, you two are being weird?

**Pink:** IT’S ALL HER! I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY!

**Captain Bromerica:** What are they going on about?

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I have no fucking clue

**Cinnamon Stroll:** They’re being the girls

**Captain Bromerica:** Ahhhhhhh

**Vicki:** SCIENCE BABIES!

**Pink:** FUCK


	4. fEeLs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of something Vicki said
> 
>  
> 
> And my brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T WIKE IT!

**Captain Bromerica:** Uh, I don’t feel so good…

 

**Vicki:** *gaps*

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Oh shit

 

**Pink:** rIgHt In ThE fEeLs

 

**Captain Bromerica:** Oh

 

**Captain Bromerica:** Oh

 

**Captain Bromerica:** OH

 

**Vicki:** MY HEART

 

**Vicki:** *cough cough*

 

**Vicki:**

 

**Pink:** I DON’T WIKE IT

 

**Captain Bromerica:** VICKI

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Hahahahahaha

 

**Vicki:** I DON’T WIKE IT

 

**Captain Bromerica:** STOP

 

**Vicki:** What’s the phrase?

 

**Captain Bromerica:** ……

 

**Captain Bromerica:** *sigh*

 

**Captain Bromerica:** I don’t wike it

 

**Vicki:** YAY

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Hahahahahaha

 

**Pink:** WHOO!

 

**Captain Bromerica:** I hate you all...

 

**Pink:** No you don’t


	5. HOT CHILLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually based off a conversation, believe it or not, just something that was nagging at my brain when I woke up.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I dream of stories. I am in the process of creating one based off of a story by Quagswagging. (Great author BTW, check them out! Deffo my most recommended F1 writer!)

**Pink:** Hey, ya know what would be fun?

 

 **Pink:** If we make a group chat with F1 drivers!

 

 **Pink:** It’d be hilarious!

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** No

 

 **Pink:** We could add Valtteri

 

 **Pink:** And Kimi

 

 **Pink:** But he’d just be like “Bowah” and leave…

 

 **Pink:** Oh! We could add Esteban!

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** No

 

 **Pink:** Your bromance could bloom!

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** No

 

 **Pink:** And Nando

 

 **Pink:** And Charles

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** No

 

 **Vicki:** I hEaRd ThE hOt ChIlI WaS bEiNg MeNtIoNeD

 

 **Vicki:** What’re u talkin bout anyway?

 

 **Pink:** How great it’d be if we had a Drivers group chat

 

 **Vicki:** YES

 

 **Vicki:** HOT CHILLI!

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** No

 

 **Pink:** I’m gonna tell Nando that

 

 **Vicki:** HOT CHILLI!

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** STOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hot Chilli is Fernando.
> 
>  
> 
> Believe it or not, my mum came up with Hot Chilli, but it was Vicki's fault for getting food on our brains.
> 
> Mum's favourite is Nando if you couldn't tell. ;)


	6. Sebastien Vettel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a typo in my Yr 10 German homework I found today when I was doing Yr 11 German homework.
> 
> Yes, my German teacher did put "Sebastien Vettel" instead of "Sebastian Vettel"
> 
>  
> 
> And I fell about laughing cuz I didn't see it in Yr 10 and only now do I notice it and it's so unimportant compared to WHAT he's 'saying' (sir just made it up)
> 
> I just found it funny.

******Pink:** VICKI

 

**Vicki:** NIAMH

 

**Pink:** REMEMBER THAT GERMAN HOMEWORK WE HAD IN YEAR 10?

 

**Vicki:** NO

 

**Vicki:** What one?

 

**Pink:** The booklet about Urlaub and Austach

 

**Vicki:** Oh

 

**Vicki:** That one

 

**Pink:** Yeah

 

**Vicki:** What bout it?

 

**Pink:** OK

 

**Pink:** SO ON PAGE 9 MR BOWMAN USED FAMOUS GERMANS TALKIN BOUT THEIR HOLIDAYS

 

**Pink:** AND HE USED SEBASTIAN VETTEL

 

**Pink:** WHO DRIVES FOR FERRARI WITH BWOAH

 

**Pink:** BUT SIR SPELT HIS NAME WRONG

 

**Pink:** SO HE’S “SEBASTIEN VETTEL”

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Hahahahahaha

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I’m now changing Seb’s contact to “Sebastien”

 

**Pink:** Shall I add him?

  
  


**Cinnamon Stroll:** He won’t want to be part of this

 

**Pink:** BWOAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see some other drivers in this?
> 
>  
> 
> Sebastien and Bowah, anybody?


	7. British Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining today
> 
> So this is what I produced.
> 
>  
> 
> If you couldn't already tell, I take German at school.

**Vicki:** It’s been raining ALL day!

 

**Pink:** It’s Britain, of course, it is

 

**Pink:** It always rains

 

**Captain Bromerica:** I thought you were used to it

 

**Vicki:** CALIFORNIA HAS NICE WEATHER

 

**Vicki:** NOT DRAB

 

**Pink:** Only Britain has it

 

**Pink:** Cuz we SUCK

 

**Pink:** In more ways that one ;)

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** STOP

 

**Pink:** I wish it’d thunder and lightning

 

**Pink:** I love thunder and lightning

 

**Pink:** Donner und Blitzen

 

**Captain Bromerica:** Those are reindeer

 

**Pink:** Where do you think their names came from?

 

**Pink: “** Donner und Blitzen” is German for “thunder and lightning”

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I didn’t do German. We had Latin for some reason

 

**Pink:** SCHÖN FÜR DICH

 

**Vicki:** I’LL JUST SIT BACK WHILE YOU RUN THE SHOW IS THAT

 

**Pink:** GOOD FOR YOU?

 

**Pink:** WOULD BE GOOD FOR YOU?

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** ….

 

_ Captain Bromerica has left the chat _

 

_ Pink added Captain Bromerica to BIG FUN _

 

**Captain Bromerica:** Fuck

 

**Vicki:** LANGUAGE!

  
**Pink:** :) :) :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if Lance did do Latin or not. I know some schools in Britain do it, so I thought a posh school in Canada might.
> 
> It's just there for non-laughs


	8. Spud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote a chapter based on the word "Spud".
> 
> Vicki sent me it, saying it was a funny word.
> 
> 'Tis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spud

**Vicki:** Spud.

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** ……

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** …..

 

 **Pink:** HA

 

 **Vicki:** ‘Tis a funny word

 

 **Pink:** :)

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Why?

 

 **Vicki:** ‘Tis

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** Why do I bother?

 

 **Pink:** Cuz you have to

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** Unfortunately

 

 **Vicki:** Spud.

 

 **Pink:** I really want chips now

 

 **Pink:** I’m gonna buy chips now

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** You do that

 

 **Pink:** Lance?

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Yeah?

 

 **Pink:** Chips.

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** …

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Okay…

 

 **Vicki:** SPUD.


	9. BUTT FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUTT FLUFF

**Pink:** LANCE SHAVE THAT FUCKING BUTT FLUFF OFF YOUR FACE!

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** What?

 

 **Pink:** THE BUTT FLUFF ON YOUR FACE

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Oh

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** That

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** It's for a charity thing for prostate cancer, grow a moustache for November kinda thing

 

 **Pink:** IT LOOKS STUPID

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Sorry! I just wanted to do something for charity.

 

 **Vicki:** I FINALLY HAVE CONNECTION

 

 **Vicki:** What’d I miss?

 

 **Pink** : LANCE HAS BUTT FLUFF

 

 **Vicki:** Oh

 

 **Vicki:** Nice

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** She means the moustache I'm growing this for prostate cancer awareness month thing in November.

 

 **Vicki:** It looks stupid

 

 **Vicki:** Shave

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** I will at the end of November

 

 **Pink:** LANCE STROLL IF YOU DO NOT SHAVE YOUR FUCKING BABY FACE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL FLY TO MEXICO AND DO IT MYSELF!

 

 **Vicki:** Oooh snap

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Fine, if it'll make you happy

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Please don't kill me...

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** Dude, don't let Niamh tell you what to do.

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** You wanna do that moustache thing for prostate cancer, you do that moustache thing for prostate cancer.

 

 **Pink:** YOU WILL ALSO BE SHAVING CHRISTOPHER ROBERT EVANS!

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** Ha

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** I'm with Vicki in Fuerteventura

 

 **Pink:** I MARRIED A FUCKING MILLIONAIRE

 

 **Pink:** I CAN FLY TO FUCKING SPAIN

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** NOT IN YOUR CONDITION YOU'RE NOT

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** WHAT

 

 **Pink:** NOTHING

 

 **Pink:** I SWEAR TO GOD STROLL, I WILL KILL YOU!

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** No you won't

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** Whoa hold on.

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** What’s this “condition” you're talking about?

 

 **Vicki:** Isla

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** WHAT

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT?

 

 **Pink:** We've been married 3 years Chris. You got Vicki pregnant within the first year

 

 **Vicki:** True

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** Still not sure how I feel about this….

 

 **Vicki:** I know how I feel

 

 **Vicki:** CONGRATULATIONS!

 

 **Pink:** Thanks Vicki

 

 **Captain Bromerica:** When I get back I'm gonna kill you Stroll

 

 **Pink:** Which one? There's gonna be three of us

 

 **Cinnamon Stroll:** Good God. That sounds horrifying

  
**Captain Bromerica:** I agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, I didn't mean for this to turn out the way it did.
> 
> Oh well.


	10. PARTTYYYY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO IT'S LANCE'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW AN THIS IS WHAT MY BRAIN CAME UP WITH FOR A PRE-BIRTHDAY THING FOR HIM--
> 
>  
> 
> Blame Vicki, she wanted an update...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwoah- Pretty obvious  
> Sebastien- If you don't get this what are you doin with your life-  
> Hot Chilli- Already mentioned  
> Frenchiest Fry- Bromance.

_ Pink has created a new chat _

 

_ Pink has added VICKI and CAPTIAN BROMERICA to the chat. _

 

_ Pink has added BWOAH and SEBASTIEN to the chat. _

 

_ Pink has added HOT CHILLI and FRENCHIEST FRY to the chat _

 

**Vicki:** Wow just add the entire F1 crew go on

 

**Pink:** Shhhhhh-

 

**Sebastien:** Why are we here?

 

**Pink:** It’s Lance’s birthday tomorrow.

 

**Pink:** So I thought we could do something nice

 

**Pink:** Like a party.

 

**Frenchiest Fry:** From the fact Lance isn’t on this chat, I’m assuming it’s a surprise party?

 

**Pink:** DING DING! THE FRENCH FRY GETS THE AWARD!

 

**Vicki:** SPUD

 

**Bowah:** …….

 

**Hot Chilli:** I have one question…

 

**Pink:** Yes?

 

**Hot Chilli:** Why am I “Hot Chilli”?

 

**Pink:** Cuz you are

 

**Hot Chilli:** But I am not a chilli.

 

**Pink:** You’re a hot Spaniard. No difference.

**Hot Chilli:** ……

 

**Bwoah:** :)

 

**Captain Bromerica:** Can I leave?

 

**Vicki:** NO

 

**Vicki:** VICKI THE PARTY PLANNER IS HERE!

 

**Frenchiest Fry:** …..

 

**Frenchiest Fry:** Is that good?

 

**Vicki:** *le gasp*

 

**Sebastien:** Is this chat meant to be productive or what?

 

**Bwoah:** No

 

**Bowah:** It’s Niamh

 

**Bowah:** Of course it’s not

 

**Pink:** KIMI SPOKE MORE THAN FOUR WORDS!

 

**Bowah:** Bowah.

 

**Pink:** Annnnnd we’re back.

 

**Pink:** Anyway, PARTY PLANNING.

 

**Vicki:** Williams motorhome, 1 pm

 

**Pink:** Excuse me-

 

**Pink:** Whose husband’s birthday is it?

 

**Vicki:** You have a baby coming, lemme handle the party.

 

**Frenchiest** Fry: YOU’RE PREGNANT?

 

**Frenchiest Fry:** CONGRATS!

 

**Hot Chilli:** I will steal the baby.

 

**Bwoah:** No Nando.

 

**Sebastien:** Congrats!

 

**Pink:** ANYWAY-

 

**Pink:** BIRTHDAY PARTY PLANNING!

 

**Vicki:** Williams motorhome, 1 pm tomorrow. Bring some food and don’t be late.

 

**Pink:** …….

 

**Pink:** What she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I was listening to Hamilton when I wrote this sooooooooooooooooo---


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday chapter
> 
>  
> 
> That's literally it. People saying "Happy birthday"
> 
>  
> 
> What has my life come to-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!!!!
> 
> HE'S 20 TODAY!
> 
>  
> 
> Still the paddock baby. (George was born February 1998 and Lance October 1998, so he's still the baby)

**Pink:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Thanks Niamh

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I’ll add it to the other thousand you’ve said this morning.

 

**Pink:** Be grateful, some husbands don’t have overbearing wives

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I pity them.

 

**Vicki:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Thanks Vicki

 

**Vicki:** Where’s Chris?

 

**Pink:** Fuerteventura apparently

 

**Vicki:** No shit

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Girls, now

 

**Captain Bromerica:** Yes, hello Vicki, I’m on

 

**Captain Bromerica:** Happy birthday Stroll

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Thanks Chris

 

**Pink:** Now the gang’s all here

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Niamh no-

 

**Pink:** You’re no fun

 

_ Pink has added BWOAH, SEBASTIEN, FRENCHIEST FRY, HOT CHILLI and WAFFLE to the chat _

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Why

 

**Frenchiest Fry:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!

**Bowah:** Bowah, happy birthday

 

**Sebastien:** Happy birthday Lance

 

**Waffle:** Why am I here?

 

**Pink:** JUST SAY IT

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Niamh, don’t harass him

 

**Hot Chilli:** Happy birthday

 

**Hot Chilli:** “Cinnamon Stroll” :)

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Fuck off

 

**Captain Bromerica:** LANGUAGE

 

**Vicki:** AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

**Waffle:** Seriously, why am I here?

 

**Pink:** JUST SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY STOFFEL

 

**Waffle:** Happy birthday

 

**Waffle:** Stoffel

 

**Pink:** WHY

 

**Waffle:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this was a thing.
> 
>  
> 
> I was hoping to update every ongoing book of mine where Lance appears (including MSN) in honour of his birthday, which means I'll be writing all day.
> 
> Woo!
> 
> I probably won't end up updating all of them, maybe like, 2 or 3.


	12. Password

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an actual conversation me, my mum and my dad had over what made a good password

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it'll do

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I need a new password. Any suggestions?

 

**Pink:** HolyFuckImHot

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** SENSIBLE suggestions?

 

**Pink:** Knickers

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** It has to be between 5-28 letters.

 

**Pink:** BigKnickers

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** And it needs to have lowercases, uppercases and special characters.

 

**Vicki:** Rude

 

**Pink:** Replace the “i”s with 1s and the “s” with a 5

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Why did I even ask you?

 

**Vicki:** And put a “!” at the end

 

**Pink:** And a hashtag at the beginning

 

**Pink:** And replace the “e” with a 3

 

**Pink:** So it's “#B1gKn1ck3r5”

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Why?

 

**Pink:** No-one will think of it!

 

**Captain Bromerica:** True

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** NOT. HELPING.

 

**Pink:** Be thankful I didn't suggest “LanceStroll18/”, or “Williams18” or whatever I used at school.

 

**Pink:** Or “LanthanumNitrogenCerium”

 

**Pink:** ……

 

**Pink:** 134

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I wouldn't know how to spell it

 

**Vicki:** Ooh

 

**Vicki:** What about “DieThanosyoufuckingpurplegrape”?

 

**Captain Bromerica:** LANGUAGE

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** I think I'll just use an old password. 

 

**Pink:** #B1gKn1ck3r5

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose "#B1gKn1ck3r5!" would be a good password. 
> 
> Cuz it's so weird and no-one would guess it.
> 
>  
> 
> Foil-proof plan!


	13. HALLOW'EEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallow'een chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Have fun coming out of this sane-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just spam updating this story oh well-
> 
>  
> 
> Save your sanity and leAVE-

**Pink:** HAPPY HALLOW’EEN!

 

**Vicki:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

 

**Captain Bromerica:** PUMPKINS!

 

**Pink:** *le gasp*

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** What?

 

**Pink:** CINNAMON EVERYTHING!

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** GODDAMNIT-

 

**Pink:** Hehehe

 

**Vicki:** Do you have your sweets?

 

**Captain Bromerica:** CANDY-

 

**Pink:** STEP INTO MY CANDY STORE~

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** GODDAMNIT CHRIS

 

**Captain Bromerica:** #sorrynotsorry

 

**Vicki:** What’s everyone going as?

 

**Pink:** Heather Chandler

 

**Vicki:** YES-

 

**Pink:** What ‘bout you?

 

**Vicki:** Iron Angel ;)

 

**Pink:** Of course.

 

**Pink:** What’s Isla?

 

**Vicki:** Captain America

 

**Pink:** Chris?

 

**Vicki:** Captain America.

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** …...

 

**Captain Bromerica:** We’re gonna tell the householders to put candy in the bowl of the Captain America they think is best.

 

**Pink:** Makes sense.

 

**Vicki:** What’s Lance?

 

**Pink:** F1 racing driver. Scary enough

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** Thanks

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** She’s making me dress up as JD from Heathers.

 

**Vicki:** Noice :)

 

**Captain Bromerica:** You doing anything special for Hallow’een?

 

**Pink:** Going to Lance’s sister’s for a bit, to say hi and eat then we’re going home to hand out sweets to Trick-or-Treaters.

 

**Vicki:** We might come and visit you

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** You live in Boston

 

**Vicki:** …….

 

**Vicki:** I CAN DRIVE

 

**Pink:** SO CAN I!

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** God help us all…

 

**Captain Bromerica:** We’re doomed.

 

**Pink:** WE’RE DOOMED CAPT’N  MAINWARING !

 

**Cinnamon Stroll:** caLM-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HALLOW'EEN!
> 
> Who would be the better Captain America- Chris or Isla?
> 
>  
> 
> I think Isla cuz I'm a biased little bitch-

**Author's Note:**

> Based on actual conversations with my friend Vicki.
> 
> Yes, we talk about this stuff.


End file.
